Among Books
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: He went there everyday, hoping to see her, and he was pathetic, he knew, but he just couldn't help it. And after all, the war had ended, the world had changed, so why the hell not fall for a muggleborn?


Written for Flitwick's prompt of the day with the prompt 'Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it at the time.'

My first Draco/Hermione fic, please no flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**

* * *

**

Draco ran his fingers across the covers of the thick, leather-bound books cramming the shelves of Flourish and Blotts. He picked one haphazardly and found himself with a new edition of _Hogwarts: An History_. He looked around, but nobody was in the section he was on.

_Relax. Just because you picked this book nobody is going to know. Stop being paranoid!_ A voice inside of his head hissed at him. He sighed, running a hand through his blond hair, careful not to disrupt it. He sat on the floor, back leaning in a bookshelf and opened the heavy book, but he hadn't finished the first page when the hairs of the back of his head stood up. With slight apprehension he looked up, hand already in his pocket, grasping his wand. Old habits died hard.

Somebody had just appeared at the other end of the aisle, and like Draco had done just a few moments before, she was passing her fingers along the sides of the books. But, unlike him, her bushy hair was out of control, and she seemed to know what she was looking for. Draco observed intently as she advanced towards him, her eyes never leaving the rack of books, and thus not seeing him. He repressed a chuckle when she stopped right in front of him, her back turned, and ran her fingers through the empty space that belonged to the book he had in his hands. He could almost see the scowl on her face.

'Why, Granger, fancy seeing you here' at the sound of his voice she jumped a foot in the air and whirled around, clutching the shelf and blushing furiously.

'Jesus Christ!'

'Who?' he asked, frowning.

'Erm… no one' she muttered, looking down at the book in his lap. He closed it and picked it up with one hand.

'Want this?' he asked, a brow raised in the perfect Malfoy way. She looked back up at his face, a look of eager excitement on her face.

'Yes! It's the newest edition, with extra-strong cover and an extra chapter of the seventh century!'

'Granger, stop talking. I don't care' her face fell as he got up and shoved the books into her hands. Damn that Malfoy way. He didn't know why he was being so harsh, and clearly, neither did she, judging by her furrowed brows, which furrowed even more when he didn't move from his spot. He had noticed the aisle was narrow, and their bodies were almost pressing against each other, but he didn't show any sign of realising it. He was just fine where he was.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, narrowing her eyes. For a second he considered not answering her and just stare at her eyes, but he decided against it. It would be awkward. And besides, the truth wasn't that bad.

_Yes it is.__ Coming everyday here hoping to see her is bad, very bad._

He shrugged.

'Didn't have anything else to do' and he couldn't help but ask. 'And you?'

'Well, I'm here to buy this book, while Ron goes to Quidditch Supplies' her tone wasn't as cheerful as it was before.

'Ah, you and Weasel? Still?' Damn it, I owe Zabini fifty galleons' her eyes widened.

'Why?'

'Because you amply surpassed the two months I bet you and Weasley would go out' she scoffed.

'Well, obviously, it's been nearly a year' her eyes widened more and she repeated again in a much lower voice, as it not believing it. He chuckled. This was too good.

'What, Granger, startled? I am too, considering the amount of time you resisted with that thing' he had expected her to punch or hex him, but she merely nodded. His eyes almost bulged out of its sockets. Did that mean that the perfect Weasley-Granger couple wasn't so perfect after all?'

She too seemed to realise what she had just said, because she flushed.

'Mmm, I must go find Ron… Yeah… Goodbye Malfoy' her lips pronouncing his name transfixed him for a moment, but he quickly shook it off. She turned around, clutching the book.

Years later, if asked, Draco Malfoy wouldn't be able to explain why he did what he did, but back in that moment he really didn't care if it made sense. So he grabbed by the arm his long-time enemy and victim of his taunts, whirled her around and kissed her. A short, lip-against-lip kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. She was too stunned to respond, and when he pulled back, a smug smile on his face, she stood there, mouth slightly opened in shock. He chuckled again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

'Goodbye Granger' and he marched out of the shop, looking back once more and seeing Hermione through the window, her fingers touching her still parted lips, and her eyes unfocused. He grinned like a maniac and disappeared into the crowd of Diagon Alley.

_**D-M-D-M-D-M-D-M-D-M**_

Four months went by until he found himself back at Flourish and Blotts. He unconsciously walked to the history section and down the aisle he had been it seemed so long ago. He sat on the same spot he had been, this time not bothering to pick up a book. He rested his head against the shelf and closed his eyes, only to open them again instantly and get up, running his fingers along the space of shelf that she had touched.

He hadn't seen Hermione since that day, but him being a devoted reader of The Prophet, he had obviously read all about the break up between the integrants of the Golden Trio. He smirked to himself, not feeling the little bit guilty. Anyway, Weasley was never good enough for her.

_And who is? You?_ The voice in his head asked. He was pretty sure right now that it was his conscience, but he didn't pay him too much attention.

. He shrugged to himself. Maybe. He certainly hoped so. He didn't know when it had happened, but one day not long after the Hogwarts Battle, he had woke up and realised he couldn't stop thinking about her. Very strange, seeing as he had never expressed anything but hate towards her. But, somehow, her, with her bushy hair, book obsession and strong punches, had managed to do what no one had ever managed to. Made herself at home in the Slytherin's prince heart. He supposed he should be ashamed of himself, having those feelings towards a mudblood, but the war had ended, it was a new world, right? So why the hell not fall for a muggleborn?

He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but she was just to irresistible, and he had felt full of Slytherin determination when she finally came to the shop… he was pathetic, coming everyday of summer to Flourish and Blotts, hoping to see her… Pathetic. If Blaise knew about it, he'll never leave it down. Never.

'Draco, what a surprise' a voice said behind him, and his heart did a funny jump. He turned around very slowly, and his cold grey eyes connected with warm brown ones. He smirked.

'You scared me to death there, Granger' he said in a flat voice, still smirking. Her lips curved in a smile, but she didn't reply. They stood in silence for a while, until he cleared his throat.

'Look, I'm sorry for what I did' she opened her mouth, but he pressed a finger to her lips, making her blush. 'But, just because I'm sorry doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it at the time' he was really pushing his luck, but he needed to know if she had enjoyed it too. She didn't say anything and looked away, and for a moment he feared he had gone too far. She muttered something, still looking at her feet.

'Sorry, didn't catch that' he said. She looked up again, her eyes meeting his.

'I said I enjoyed it too' something in his chest exploded, and without loosing a second he kissed her. Small stars burst behind his eyelids when she flung her arms around his neck, and he swore his heart would stop at that moment.

And years later, if asked about this second kiss, Draco Malfoy would know exactly why he did it.

Because it felt like the most right thing he had ever felt in his bloody life.

* * *

Meh... not my best, but anyway, Review!


End file.
